Living Legacy
by Zechui Kirisame
Summary: FFVII ACC AU. What if Cloud accepts "his" offer to help against Sephiroth? Oneshot. Warning: Most scenes are canon.


**What if, a surprise happens when Sephiroth tries to finish off Cloud? Lets find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Compilation!**

* * *

><p><em>-One-Winged Angel ACC<em> plays-

"Good to see you, Cloud." Sephiroth raised his face towards Cloud, who was fighting Kadaj moment's ago.

Cloud had numerous responses. His eyes widened in disbelief. He defeated Sephiroth two times from the past years. He couldn't believe it. Kadaj is a remnant of Sephiroth, but he became Sephiroth himself? How? Maybe Vincent was right. The Remnants wanted the cells to be "reunited", so they meant they can recreate Sephiroth.

Next. Sephiroth lifts Cloud up, in midair and then slashes him, flinging upwards to antall building.

Cloud was staggered but soon regained his footing. Sephiroth landed on a taller building near Cloud.

"Your geostigma is gone- that's too bad." said Sephiroth, with a disappointed yet sadistic face. He had to plan something, too. If ever Cloud never recovered from Geostigma.

"Sephiroth, what do you want?" said Cloud, agitated.

Sephiroth replied. "The last thoughts of geostigma's dead. Those Remnants will join the Lifestream and girdle the planet – choking it, corroding it. What I want, Cloud, is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this planet as my vessel, just as my mother did long ago."

He raised his hand, as black swirls from the cloudy skies spin towards the center like a black hole, turning the entire Edge a hellish sky, full of dark green matter.

"Today we will find a new planet, and on it's soil will create a shining future." declared Sephiroth.

"What about this planet?" said Cloud, readying his sword.

Sephiroth replied. "Well... that's up to you, Cloud."

Sephiroth lowered his raised arm and both dashed towards each other, clashing swords.

At the sky, the corrupted liquified Lifestream descends from the sky, tainting the entire Edge.

Most people with Geostigma are feeling intense pain, as well as Denzel from the 7th Heaven bar, because of the corrupted Lifestream's influence. Marlene had a wrong conclusion, so she said. "Is it her?" An image of Aerith appeared on her mind, praying in the altar.

Back to the fight, Cloud is being overpowered a bit as Sephiroth dominates the entire area.

Both clashed their metal blades, and white spirits flows everytime the swords hits each other, and then disappear. Sephiroth came in with a surprise after a while and slashed the concrete walls, burning them.

Both clashed swords again, but this time Cloud matches his strength.

Sephiroth went impressed. "Oh, where did you find this strength?"

"I'm not about to tell you!" yelled Cloud as he pushes Sephiroth away with his sword outside, and Cloud headed outside.

Above him was a falling piece of wreckage from the ruins of ShinRa building, with flames.

He quickly noticed it so he moved away, and the wreckage exploded like a bomb.

Sephiroth appeared in front of him, In response, Cloud flipped and whacked his sword in the ground, causing a fork-like flame break. Sephiroth then slashes a piece of a wall in V pattern, causing Cloud to evade again.

While Sephiroth is ahead of Cloud, he said. "I've thought of a wonderful present to you." He sliced another wreckage headed towards Cloud. This time, Cloud sliced it in two.

Sephiroth then dashed back towards Cloud, giving an expression of killing intent. "Shall I give you despair?" He then repels Cloud away to the main building.

Cloud regained his footing by impaling the sword in the wall, and he is standing on it. Ahead, he already saw Sephiroth.

Sephiroth mocked. "On your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness."

He opened his arms wide, and a giant part of the building was broke apart, it was falling towards Sephiroth and Cloud. In one slash, all parts of the wreckage sliced into pieces like a meteor shower.

Cloud stomped on his sword to use the other sword fused into it. He jumped from the wall to fend off the debris. In behind the debris, Sephiroth appeared and they proceeded to clash swords again. They clashed so hard that Cloud even pressed harder on his dual-wielding skills, but still nothing happens. Cloud proceeds to flee upwards.

A giant plate of debris was sliced by Cloud and re-fused his swords again, looking exhausted.

Sephiroth followed, as he attacks Cloud relentlessly.

Cloud is struggling against Sephiroth's attacks. He was flinged into the wall inside.

Cloud went berserk on his own way- he glowed a blue hue as he regains energy and proceeds to attack Sephiroth at full force. While he leapt to attack him, Suddenly...

..his chest was stabbed by Masamune.

Cloud groaned in pain. "Is this the pain you have thought before, Cloud?" said Sephiroth.

"Now, let me remind you. This time, you won't forget." Sephiroth grew a black wing, as he lifts Cloud very high and flies. Cloud screamed in pain.

Cloud tries to block Sephiroth's attacks, but he was impaled from each arms and upper body, smearing blood.

Later, he was threw down by Masamune. He couldn't help but cry in pain.

He barely stood up, with all the blood dripping from his body, as he watches the sky.

"Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away." said Sephiroth as he readied his sword and dived towards Cloud.

In a brief moment, everything around Cloud was all white. A man with spiky black hair and a SOLDIER uniform appeared behind him.

"So what if it looks hopeless? If it were me, I still wouldn't give up. Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens, protect your honour as SOLDIER! Well, okay, you never made SOLDIER." The man taps at his own chest. "But it's what's in here that counts."

Cloud recognized the voice, he struggled to speak. "Zack?"

"Well, you need a hand with him?" asked Zack.

Cloud hesitated for a while. This time, he said..

"Zack.. I need your help." said Cloud, exhaustedly as he stood up, wounded.

Zack puts his Buster Sword in his shoulders. "You already beat him once, didn't you? This should be a cinch!"

Cloud replied. "I just need a hand.."

Zack sighed, yet grinned. "Alright, Cloud, let's get ready. I can do this because-"

"I'am your living legacy." replied Cloud.

Everything was back to real time. Cloud noticed his body was glowing with Mako energy. "Huh?" he wondered.

Sephiroth's eyes widened, as he tries to dive faster towards Cloud.

Lifestream emerges around Cloud, as he is coated with it.

He turned to face Sephiroth, he is prepared for the blow.

Both swords clashed, but this second one is very odd.

_-SOLDIER Battle plays-_

In a brief moment, Cloud was no longer at the place. Instead... Zack was blocking Sephiroth's attack. Fusion Sword was replaced with the Buster Sword.

"Long time no see, Sephiroth." Zack grinned.

Sephiroth's eyes widened. "Impossible!"

Zack's SOLDIER strength repels Sephiroth far off ahead. Sephiroth regains his footing.

"Impossible. How?" said Sephiroth.

Zack replied. "Simple. He has my memories due to YOUR cells and the Mako energy. during the four year sequence, allowing myself to manifest his body once. Second, he is my living legacy. My reincarnation."

"Come and get it!" yelled Zack as he clashes swords with Sephiroth, and he gets overpowered by the sheer force of the Buster Sword.

Zack attacks Sephiroth with Assault Twister, as he blocks it. Sephiroth tries to impale Zack, but he grabs Masamune easily and frontflips behind him.

"An angel without honor is nothing but a monster." said Zack as he went behind Sephiroth and slashes him behind with Buster Sword.

Sephiroth was slashed- he was repelled and flung against the wall. Black feathers scattered as if he is damaged.

After a while, he recovered and proceeded to attack Zack again, but this time he is caught unaware as Zack used Chain Slash on him.

Sephiroth ascended to the sky, as he dissolves slowly. The pitch dark green sky fades on its own...

Zack declared. "Stay where you belong, in his memories."

"I will.. never be a memory." said Sephiroth as he covered himself with his wing, dissolving back to Kadaj, defeated.

Zack looked up to the sky, and closed his eyes. Mako energy and lifestream leaves him, reverting back to Cloud.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess that's it! Sorry if I made it like Kadaj becoming Sephiroth! . But this is what in my mind if Cloud accepts the offer of being helped.<strong>

**Review, guys! :D**

**Riku Kazyru, Out!**


End file.
